


Through the glass

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение T6-01 на заявку "Баки наблюдает за Стивом, когда он не видит. смотрит из-за окна, с крыши, может даже рядом стоять, когда Стив спит. Стив чувствует иногда этот взгляд, но поймать не может"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the glass

Это похоже на паранойю, на какую-то чёртову манию преследования; Стиву кажется, что за ним кто-то следит.  
Внимательный, цепкий и испытующий взгляд липнет к коже, заставляет ёжиться и нервно поводить плечами. Сначала Стив думает, что это - агенты Щ.И.Т., потому что после того, как они с Наташей сумели ускользнуть от слежки, он бы понял если бы бы их решили накрыть колпаком. Для общей безопасности, для спокойствия конторы; но это не мог быть Щ.И.Т., слишком тонко для прямолинейных агентов, привыкших действовать в лоб, психологически прессуя объект слежки. Этот взгляд был другим - почти неуловимым, как запах мокрых листьев после дождя; не таящим явной опасности мы-следим-за-тобой-Роджерс. И он был ужасно знакомым, словно бы кто-то уже смотрел так на него когда-то давно; слишком давно, чтобы это происходило в его теперешней жизни.   
Стив каждый раз нервно оглядывается, ощутив, что в очередной раз превратился в мишень со звездой на груди. Не мишень, внезапно понимает он однажды, потому что от этого взгляда не исходит угроза; не пахнет в воздухе фантомных порохом, как это бывает, когда ты оказываешься на прицеле. Совсем наоборот - отовсюду сквозит тщательно сдерживаемая нежность, а воздух вокруг гудит, словно за секунду до взрыва.  
Стив тоже гудит, он - натянутая струна, и под этим взглядом он не может перестать нервничать, потому что - ну в самом деле, - оставаться спокойным и равнодушным уже не представляется возможным - у каждого есть свои пределы. Предел Стива давно позади.  
Наверное, не будь эти взгляды такими - ощущаемыми почти на физическом уровне, - он бы давно решил, что сошёл с ума, но Стив пока ещё верит, что он не сумасшедший. По крайней мере, он на это очень надеется.

* * *

Это похоже на паранойю, на какую-то чёртову манию преследования; агенту Зимний Солдат - сержанту Баки Барнсу, но так он ещё себя называть не привык, - кажется, что Стив замечает его раз за разом, скользит по нему взглядом и безошибочно угадывает его местоположение.  
Стив постоянно оглядывается и пытливо всматривается в лицо каждого прохожего, изучает внимательно все ближайшие кусты и даже обшаривает бегло глазами крыши близстоящих высоток. Зимнему Солдату - Баки, что за дурацкое имя, чёрт возьми? - кажется, что он не может не заметить блики, танцующие вокруг укрытия, когда солнце коварно отражается в поверхности его судорожно сжатых металлических пальцев, но Стив лишь мажет по нему взглядом, вздрагивает и отворачивается, будто натыкаясь на непрозрачное стекло.  
Зимний Солдат ненавидит слежку, ему больше по душе другие миссии - внезапные и молниеносные убийства, вот в чём он действительно профи, - но он терпеливо следует за Стивом изо дня в день, пытаясь разгадать, что же его - нет, не его, а сержанта Барнса, - связывало со Стивом Роджерсом. Зимний Солдат скептик и не верит во всё то дерьмо про дружбу, о котором рассказывает его единственный мемориал в музее Капитана Америки. Должно быть что-то ещё, о чём молчат старые документы и затёртые плёнки с диафильмами; потому что ни один человек в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не станет из-за одной только дружбы, пусть и действительно крепкой, подписывать себе смертный приговор за возможность пройти войну плечом к плечу с героем всей американской нации. Потому что если дело лишь в этой самой преданной и крепкой дружбе, думает Зимний Солдат, то сержант Баки Барнс просто глупый мальчишка с по-детски наивными идеалами, и то что он погиб, только к лучшему. Зимний Солдат не желает иметь с ним ничего общего.  
Он вглядывается в то, как Стив привычным жестом зачёсывает назад волосы; как он улыбается, сверкая ямочками на щеках; как он подчёркнуто дружелюбен со всеми, с кем имеет дело, словно большой щенок лабрадора. Наблюдает, как в тишине своей квартиры по ночам Роджерс меряет спальню шагами, а потом долго рассматривает какой-то старый пожелтевший снимок, и тогда от его напускного бодрого вида не остаётся и следа. Почему-то Зимнему Солдату кажется, что этот самый снимок дал бы многие ответы на один-единственный его вопрос, поэтому в одну из таких ночей он дожидается, когда Стив уснёт, и бесшумно проскальзывает в квартиру через балкон. Фотография лежит там, где её оставил Стив - на полу у кровати, и в неверном свете фонарей с улицы Зимний Солдат, наконец, видит то, что хотел - или совсем не хотел, он ещё не может разобраться в этом до конца. На пожелтевшем фронтовом снимке двое - Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс в военной форме США; они смеются и совсем не смотрят на затерявшегося в страницах истории фотографа, они смотрят друг на друга, и Зимний Солдат понимает наконец, что повело сержанта Барнса в самое пекло. Это больше, чем дружба или детские наивные мечты о подвиге во имя нации; это гораздо больше, чем Зимний Солдат мог себе вообразить.  
Он осторожно возвращает фотографию на место и долгим взглядом смотрит на Стива, хмурящегося во сне, понимая, что не в его силах разгладить эту скорбную складку на лбу. Баки Барнс, который был так дорог капитану Роджерсу, давно погиб, и единственный его мемориал в музее, а он - лишь Зимний Солдат без прошлого, и, по всей вероятности, будущего.  
Когда Стив распахивает глаза и рывком садится на постели, вновь потянувшись к фотографии, его уже нет в комнате. Зимний Солдат стоит на широкой лоджии прямо за окном спальни и в последний раз оглядывает Стива, стараясь запомнить его как можно лучше, запечатлеть на сетчатке своих глаз. Он больше сюда не придёт, ему не зачем возвращаться к Стиву, потому что он - вовсе не тот, кого Роджерс хотел бы видеть. Он вернётся только лишь когда - только лишь если, - снова станет сержантом Барнсом и сможет улыбаться так же солнечно, как на старом фронтовом снимке; сможет так же смотреть на Стива, будто тот - весь мир, и нет вокруг ничего, что заслуживало бы такого же внимания.  
А пока Зимний Солдат уходит раньше, чем Стив поднимет взгляд и увидит его сквозь стекло.


End file.
